Terror Through Time Pt2
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: 2nd in my Terror Through Time series. Crimelord has vanished, but not for long. Raphael and his brothers are back in the hotseat as the villain returns to finish his quest, with a partner nipping at his heels. Will the turtles be able to face the true nature of the Crimelord, or are all their futures leading to destruction? Find Out! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: A New Scheme

**Terror Through Time Part 2**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: A New Scheme**

Far away, in a dark time, people struggled in a ruined world, flinching with terror as a giant shark tortured them for their labor.

"Keep going!" yelled the shark, snapping his whip " Just because the boss is away on a little trip doesn't mean you can relax! Work faster! All for the glory of the Crimelord!"

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten how to have fun Armageddon," said an eerie voice, making the shark jump and turn.

"Boss, you're back!" said Armageddon " How was your trip to the past?"

"Successful" said Crimelord " Raphael will now have harsh doubts on what he is meant to be. There is no way that witch's prophecy will come true now. However, just to be sure, I may require your help in the next phase of my plan,"

"Heheh" said Armageddon, grinning wickedly " Sounds like fun. Say the word Boss, I've been itching for destruction since the day I was formed,"

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the Crimelord incident, before things slowly slid back to normalcy for the turtles. Well, normal in the weirdest sense of the word.

An old, Japanese witch friend of Master Splinter's decided to pay a visit last weekend and created a major fuss in the lair. Even though she helped out when a mob boss and his gang threatened the town, it a was a big relief when she finally left. Especially for Raphael, since he had the old witch staring at him the whole weekend.

One particular experience especially unnerved the turtle.

**(FlashBack)**

" _You are troubled aren't you?" spouted a female voice, surprising the red-masked turtle in his room "So unsure about your future,"_

"_I really don't need your fortune cookie philosophy," said Raphael, turning to the witch._

"_It's no fortune when you drown yourself in pity" said the witch " You have become angry and detached. Fearful of the darkness that stains your soul. He will continue to feed on your despair until it suits his will. He shall frolic in nightmares as well as dreams, tearing at bonds that were once his. Be wary, for soon he will return,"_

_With that said, she turned and walked back towards the kitchen to tell Master Splinter goodbye, leaving Raphael alone, stewing in his thoughts._

**(End FlashBack)**

"How did she know that I was thinking about Crimelord?" thought Raph " Is my unease that obvious?"

Raphael thought that he had been doing a pretty good job keeping the truth from his brothers. Who knows how they would react if they found what truly hid behind that metal mask.

Crimelord had to be the most sadistic villain the turtles had ever faced. Not only had he managed to separate the turtles, but he also captured them, and led Raph straight into a death trap.

Even if the villain had only been bluffing his power at the time, the threat he presented was all to real, and Raphael knew that things weren't over yet.

Crimelord was bound to return, and this time the results could prove fatal.

A cheery voice suddenly broke through the red masked turtle's gloom.

"Movie time guys!" shouted Mikey " Let's fire up the tube!"

"Alright Mikey" said Leo, running past Raph " Come on Bro, let's go!"

Raph shrugged his shoulders and followed in Leo's footsteps. Everything was normal now, but how long could peace last?


	2. Chapter 2: Armageddon Strikes

**Ch.2: Armageddon Strikes**

"April!" shouted Burne Thompson "What are you trying to feed me over here? I've seen more interesting stories at a funeral parlor!"

"Sorry Mr. Thompson" said April " but its been a slow week,"

"What about those turtle friends of yours?" said Burne " surely they've done something exciting,"

"They've kind of been taking a break," said April, shyly.

"A break!" shouted Burne " I'm looking for a top selling story, and they're taking a break! Why, if they were in my office right now I'd…Whoa!"

The entire foundation of the Channel 6 building suddenly starting to shake, stunning the staff members inside.

"What's going on?" asked April.

"I don't know" said Burne " but someone get a camera on it!"

"Mr. Thompson!" cried Veron, suddenly coming in " something has gone wacky with the cameras. This strange guy is on every channel!"

"What guy?" asked Burne, as Veron turned on the TV.

When April saw the image who came on screen she gasped. It just couldn't be.

"Crimelord, he's back!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the turtle lair, the movie had hit a commercial break, so Raphael decided to stretch his legs and take a walk around the lair.

While walking through one particular hallway, the red-masked turtle spotted something lying on the floor. It was a book, but not just any kind, in fact it was the same book the witch had brought with her when she came to visit.

"She must have left it by mistake," said Raph, picking up the book " I'll just keep it in my room 'till she gets back,"

While Raph went to put away the book, his brothers were busy watching the exciting climax of the movie. The detective on screen looked seriously over the husband and wife of the house.

"Gentleman and lady" said the detective " I have deducted who the monster is. It's none other than…,"

"Me!" cried out an eerie voice.

" Brother!" shouted the husband in shock " How could you do such an awful thing?"

"It's easy brother…" snarled the brother " I have the power and you don't!"

With that said the brother transformed into his hideous monster form and charged towards the husband and wife, claws and fangs bared.

And just as he was about to strike, the entire screen went black.

"Hey, what's going on?" shouted Mikey " we were just getting to the good part,"

"Look!" said Donatello, pointing to the screen " something's coming up,"

The picture flashed back and the turtles choked when they saw a familiar black and white masked face. His red eyes gleaming the evil in his soul.

"Crimelord!"

"Hahaha!" laughed the villain " Long time no see huh turtles? I know you guys are watching this, just like I know you'll try to stop me from tearing this whole city apart. Catch me, if you dare,"

"He's baiting us," said Leonardo.

"What should we do?" asked Mikey.

"We'll face him" said Leo " but we got to use a plan. Crimelord has magic on his side,"

"What's going on?" asked Raphael, walking back into the room.

"Crimelord has returned!" said Leo " We're going out to stop him! Get the Turtle Van ready Don, we're headed out!"

While his brothers rushed off to get ready for battle, Raphael stood shocked, staring at the scream. Even though it was just a TV image, Crimelord's eyes seemed to pierce right through Raph's soul.

The red-masked turtle could still remember the face hiding behind the mask, and didn't ever want to encounter it again. But his brothers were persistent.

"Raph, come on!" shouted Mikey.

It was time to confront the Crimelord.

* * *

"This is amazing!" shouted Burne, staring at the TV with absolute shock on his face, as the menacing villian known as Crimelord poured his magic into the radio antenna, making the entire Channel 6 building spark with an electric red glow.

"This is frightful," said Veron, hiding behind a desk.

"The turtles are here!" cried April in relief, seeing the Turtle Van drive up on screen. Now, for sure they'd be safe.

From outside, on top of the building, Crimelord grinned seeing his prey had arrived.

"Let the fun begin," said Crimelord, and waved out one of his arms towards the van.

"What's happening?!" asked Donatello, as he suddenly lost control of the wheel.

Before they knew it, the Turtle Van's wheels had left the ground, and was now soaring through the air, right to Crimelord. Once the van reached the top, Crimelord snapped his fingers twice, and entire van disintegrated, dropping the turtles to the roof with a splat.

"Ah, turtles" said Crimelord " we meet again. So kind of you to drop in,"

"Yeah" said Leo, as he and his brothers pulled out their weapons " Well don't be expecting a warm reception,"

"Come now" said Crimelord " is that any way to treat an old friend, especially when I brought a new playmate to share with you. Armageddon, attack!"

With that said, the flying shark suddenly dove down from the sky, snatching up the shocked Raphael and Mikey before either could escape his menacing grasp.

"Hahaha!" laughed Armageddon " I hope you enjoy breathing when you still can,"

Uh!" grunted Mikey and Raphael, as the two turtles struggled desperately to get out of their enemy's grip.

Fulled by rage, Raphael struck out with one of sais and jabbed it right into one of Armageddon's arms.

Howling in pain, the flying shark immediately started to lose altitude, and plummeted straight for the ground. The grip he had on the turtles was lost and Mikey and Raph were sent free falling through the sky.

Fortunately, the both ended up falling in a small pond in the park, saved from a shattering death. But the one thing they weren't safe from was Armageddon.

Growling with sadistic rage, Armageddon stalked up to the trembling turtles, a river of blood pouring from where Raph stabbed him in the arm.

"You are going to pay for that," said Armageddon.

"Bring it on!" said Raph, as he and Mikey got into their fighting stance.

Unleashing howls of fury, the warriors charged, weapons and teeth lusting for battle. Attacking from separate sides, both Mikey and Raphael tried to wear Armageddon down, but the shark's skin was tougher than it looked.

Raph may have gotten a lucky shot on the arm, but the rest of Armageddon's sang like plated steel.

Tired of their foolish efforts, Armageddon decided to play his true strength, and spun around, striking both turtles with his fins.

Michaelanglo was thrown off into the woods, while Raphael landed near the pond, his sais had fallen far from his reach.

Holding on to hope he could still win though, Raphael stretched out for his sai, only to be stopped when a huge foot slammed on his hand. Looking up from the pain, Raphael peered into the dark eyes of Armageddon, dripping with malice.

"Ha!" laughed Armageddon, kicking Raph in the chest "You don't have enough power to beat someone like me. Just like you didn't have the strength to save your brothers lives, or tell them what you knew about Crimelord,"

"You're weak and pathetic. No power, no hate. You're future won't change if this 'kindness' is all you got. "

"I will stop the Crimelord" said Raph, unaware that Mikey was just coming out of the woods "He'll never get me to fulfill his future,"

"Just try it" said Armageddon, getting up close to Raph's face " We'll wait for your surrender,"

With that said, Armageddon laughed and flew up into the air, taking off East through the sky. Once the shark was gone, Mikey ran over to Raphael, helping his injured brother stand up.

"You alright Raph?" asked Mikey " What was that dude talking about?"

"It's nothing Mikey" said Raph, walking away " Let's get to Leo and Don, they may need our help,"

Mikey shrugged and just followed in his red-masked brother's footsteps, wondering the meaning about Armageddon's words, and how Raph's actions would affect the future.


	3. Chapter 3: Tension Unmasked

**_ Ch.3: Tension Unmasked_**

Terror hung high in the air as two turtles, Leo and Don, stood stunned after witnessing their brothers get taken away by a flying shark.

"Raph! Mikey!" shouted Donatello, in worry.

Crimelord just laughed at their pathetic state.

"Ah, from four turtles down to two" smirked Crimelord " makes the playing field more even doesn't it?"

"You monster!" shouted Leonardo, exploding in anger.

Flashing out his twin blades, the blue-masked turtle charged straight towards the armored villain, caring little about whether he would be able to create damage or not. He just wanted to make Crimelord pay.

Crimelord's smirk grew underneath his mask as the normally calm Leonardo lashed out with rage. Easily avoiding the swords sharp blows, the villain laughed out in his mind.

"Yes, hate me!" thought Crimelord " Your anger only feeds the future I have planned. By the end of this battle, everything will be set to my will,"

Letting out a frustrated yell after so many of his attacks failed to hit their target, Leonardo jumped up high into the air, and swung his two katana blades down, determined to finish this once and for all.

But Crimelord had become bored with all this tension, and as Leonardo closed in his attack, the villain reached his arms up in the air, and grabbed the blades tight in his armored palms.

Leo barely had time to register the shock of his failed attack when Crimelord suddenly spun around and flung the blue-masked turtle to the other side of the roof.

Leonardo tumbled out near the edge, bruised and battered, but still alive.

Down below, the Channel 6 crew, have just gotten footage of the awful sight. Under pressure by Burne, April and Veron got into their news casting mode and started shooting the entire fight for the whole city to see.

April cringed when she saw what happened to Leonardo, and shivered even more when Donatello stepped into fight.

The purple-masked dived in just after Leonardo was knocked down.

Cleverly sneaking in from behind, Donatello struck Crimelord full force with his bo, managing to smack the villain with a nasty twack.

Caught off balance, Crimelord began to stumble as Donatello jumped into the air to deliver a downstrike. However, by the first attack, Crimelord was prepared.

He dodged Donatello's second blow, and then delivered a low sweep kick to the turtle's legs.

The purple-masked turtle fell flat, and his bo rolled away from his hands.

Unfortunately, in Crimelord's hands, he still held Leo's swords. Raising the deadly blades above his head, Crimelord aimed them at Donatello and got ready to slice.

April gasped at the thought she would have to see one of her turtle friends killed. But luckily, a miracle woke up to prevent that.

Over his bruises, Leonardo swung out a turtle grapple and wrapped its vines around his swords, stopping Crimelord in his tracks.

Crimelord growled in frustration as Leo pulled back on the rope, determined to regain his weapon, but also to provide a distraction for Donatello, who had just woke up and reclaimed his own.

Crimelord felt the attack before he sensed, getting slammed full force in the face. The blow dislodged his mask as he fell to the ground, rolling off to the side. And the grip on the katanas was lost, putting them back in Leonardo's hands.

"It's over Crimelord," said Leonardo.

And from the floor below, April and the news team cheered. The city was safe once again from a mad supervillian!

Or at least…that's what they thought.

Malicious laughter suddenly filled up the air as Crimelord stood up and revealed his true face.

"Well played…brother,"

Leonardo, Donatello, and the whole city was shocked. The face hidden under Crimelord's mask was none other than a turtle's face. But not just any turtle's, one of the faces of the TMNT themselves!

"Shocked?" said Crimelord, his red mask flowing in the breeze " Your brother was too. It's hard looking one's future straight in the eye, especially when he seems to be so small minded in the past. But I assure you, this will happen. And the whole world shall bow before the Crimelord,"

At that moment, Armageddon returned, having finished his fight with Mikey and Raphael. Lowering down a fin, the shark lifted Crimelord up into the sky, and flew out, making both villains vanish in the distance.

Tension had gripped the air again, but this time it left a sour and angry tone, which followed Don and Leo all the way back to the lair.

Mikey and Raph were already, resting from their battle on the couch. When Leo and Don walked in, they lit the room with smiles, but those soon transformed into frowns.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Mikey.

Leo ignored Mikey and glared directly at Raph. The red-masked turtle swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as his leader spat out the harsh words.

"We need to talk,"


End file.
